


The Third Warden of Ferelden

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: A human boy  left for death as a baby was found by a Grey warden and the warden approached the Mahariel Clan after a quarrel of tumult convincing the keeper to keep the child in turn that the warden would return for him when the time was right.years later That boy now nearly a grown man named Renan has grown alongside his friends and Clan mates Tamlen and Theron. When a twist of fate places two of them before a life changing direction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Renan.**  
Meaning: Voice.  
Nickname: Ren  
Age: around 17 years of age   
Eyes: Silver..  
Hair: Dark and unruly.  
Height: Around a half head shorter than Theron & Tamlen.  
Skin: Pale.  
Complexion: smooth.  
Race: Human.  
Class: Mage  
Combat: Trained hunter and quick with daggers and crossbow,   
However he is initially a mage and has learned how to shape shift and is quiet good at it too. His favorite shape being that of a grand hunting Bird or arctic grey wolf.

* * *

 **About**  
  
Renan or just "Ren" to his closest friends, is a year or so younger than Tamlen and Theron and still considered a child not yet having attained his Vallaslin. However that doesn't stop him from joining in on dangerous hunt's or roughhousing with his clan brothers on occasion.

 

 

**Quirk's **

Renan isn't the kindest person too strangers, is sarcastic and kinda lazy at times. Seemingly having no qualms or shame when it comes to nudity and finds armors and clothing restricting and in his words " _Itchy and a bother to keep clean_ ". yet he likes trinkets and accessories like his googles and belts and his signature wolf tail. 

** Talent's  **

Renan besides his bewitching appearance and flair has a good... and i mean, GOOD singing voice a sweet mix of wit and flirt. Also that is why he is called Renan, the elven word for voice. 

** Clothes **

Renan wears brown leather based gladiator sandal boots with matching grayish/Brown shorts a royal blue sash and various belts with his signature wolf tail tied onto it. His Googles is always either around his neck or styled onto his head. in forced occasions he also wears a white hooded vest.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

♩ _♫♪ hmm hm~ hm~_ _♫♪♩_  
♫♪ _From where the clouds cracks, spills….._ _  
_ -a dazzlingly bright light....♩♫♪

The night sky was clear with little clouds hiding it's vast splendor, somewhere far to the right perched on some oddly shaped rocks leaning on a slender trunk sat a silver eyed youth perched partly hidden from the light of the camps fire in the middle of the camps clearing. 

♩ _♫♪_ _To swipe away this transparent....._ _weakness, in its wake. ♫♪♩  
_

Ren played around with a few strands of hair trying to make sense of the various conversations carried out, Theron may be his brother and close friend but he had a weird way of collecting cast offs left and right. A former templar, a witch of the wilds, a bard, a qunari, a walking pile of stone, a dog and now a city elf...a assassin city elf.   
yup, Theron was nut's.  
To be fair Sten, Shale and Morrigan was not all beyond saving Ren found himself fitting in with them more than with Alistair and his innate fear of swooping.  
The mabari dog affectionately called Fang was resting underneath Ren's makeshift den.   
Morrigan hated the dog but he thought the little flee bag was adorable, Theron had been talking to Zevran for a good while now and Ren would admit he was slightly curious himself however whenever Ren had tried to initiate a conversation or the like the painted assassin would give him a look that would make Ren blush and inwardly stutter.

so to keep sane, sane for a bit longer he had kept at a good distance trying to understand his weird and out of character-ness. 

**Renan POV**

 ♩ _♫♪_ _Always the jealous one_   
_because my thoughts are in turmoil,  
I’ll just pretend I've given up, -you see, that is how i was led astray.._.♩♫♪

"That is some fine singing my mysterious friend. Tell me, does your pretty face carry the same beauty up close i wonder?" 

Ren stopped singing eyes wide in surprise and in a glimmer of a second he lost his balance and fell of his small throne towards the ground " What tha-....!?!" he almost cursed out as he rubbed his butt in slight pain. Fang jumped up from the impact instantly whining and fussing in his own way. " Don't worry Fang I'm ok."  i said and pet him. Fang wagged his tail and with a woof he was of to do what he would do.   
A tanned hand was reached out for me to take.  
Zevran: " I'm so sorry, starting you was not my intention" His eyes golden against the light of the fire looked at me in slight apology.  
me: " It's fine..." I hesitated before grabbing his hand and with a grin he pulled me up to my feet as i brushed the mud and grass off my bum.   
Zevran: " That's good to hear, but before i lose myself to your lovely eyes I would like to have a proper introduction yes?"   


I felt heat brush past my cheeks no doubt tainting them in horrid pink.  
" I guess.... were working to stop the blight after all, I'm Renan from the clan of Mahariel....just call me Ren like the rest."   
Zevran: " Charmed, My name is Zevran Aranai at your service" he kissed the back of my hand, feeling his soft lips grazing my knuckles.   
I lost my bearings, covering my lower face not unlike a blushing maiden would not even trying to hide how flustered i was " w-w-what are you mad!? "  i pulled back by hand backing away to place decent distance " why are you kissing my hand like that?" 

Zevran blinked at my reaction before smirking " Oh~? is that a blush i spot? I was so fairly certain a handsome man like you must blow others away with those stunning looks of yours." What was wrong with this person? i thought. I crept slightly closer yet ready to get the hell away from this weirdo.  
" I think Theron must have hit your head pretty hard before....your making no sense." 

Zevran started snickering patting my shoulder " You, my dear is something." I tilted my head quiet fed up with his weird ass compliments.  
"*Ahem* I heard you are a Crow, Why did you want to leave the Crows, exactly?" I had to ask.  
  


 


End file.
